


Проблемы

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Everyday Life, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: У каждого есть проблемы, но не у каждого есть человек, которому можно о них рассказать.





	Проблемы

Солнце почти спряталось за крышами зданий. Только его золотой холмик-верхушка оставлял на горизонте оранжевую полосу заката. Над городом сгустилась темнота. Сегодня ночь была темной. Ещё днём серые тучи заволокли всё небо, не пропуская свет на землю. Лишь к вечеру тучи хоть немного развеялись, позволяя солнцу провести последнюю полосу света, как бы говоря, что не покинуло их навсегда и скоро вернётся назад, вновь освещая землю и даря ей тепло. 

На город накинулась тьма. Здания покрылись чёрными тенями. В окнах загорелся свет, очерчивая тени от мебели и людей. На улицах тоже загорелись фонари. Всё опустело, будто людей до этого там и не было вовсе. Единственным свидетельством их присутствия был только мусор, оставленный ленивыми горожанами, которые поленились донести его до мусорки. 

По безлюдной узкой улочке шёл молодой парень. Он быстро передвигал ногами, пытаясь согреться. Деревья отбрасывали чудоковатые тени, создавая жуткую обстановку. Смотря на тёмные пустые улицы, в сердце закрадывается чувство одиночества и какого-то отчаяния. 

Хотя Женя был и так очень близок к такому состоянию. Сегодняшний день был не из самых лучших. Ему не удалось свалить с последней пары, как он планировал. Преподаватель, с которым у Жени взаимная ненависть друг к другу, должен был вести эту пару, поэтому отловил парня ещё во время перемены и проследил, чтобы тот зашёл в аудиторию. Настолько упёртого человека Женя до этого никогда не встречал! 

Но неудачи продолжали преследовать парня даже за стенами университета. В автобусе у него стащили плеер. Плеер был дешёвеньким, но было невероятно обидно, ведь там закачаны все его любимые песни, начиная с 2007 года. Осадок обиды держался на душе весь оставшийся день. Даже сейчас Женя скучал по своей старой музыке, а на телефоне было лишь пять песен. 

Потом, ближе к позднему вечеру, родители, живущие на конце города, позвонили и попросили приехать. Женя не смог отказаться, ведь он всегда был внимательным к родителям и не мог позволить себе их бросить. Поэтому он поехал на конец города и спустя час отправился к себе домой, в двухкомнатную квартиру. Женя нашёл неплохую работу ещё в начале своей учёбы в университете. 

Но автобус сломался. Женя не успел и двух остановок проехать, как общественный транспорт начал сбавлять скорость, издавать странные звуки, напоминающие кашель курильщика. И автобус остановился, и даже задымился. Тогда Жене пришлось час стоять на дороге в надежде остановить машину. Попытки успехом не увенчались. Когда на улице начало темнеть, парень официально отметил этот день, как самый ужасный день в его жизни. 

И только сейчас он быстрее стремился домой, чтобы свалиться в кровать и заснуть. Это был вправду самый худший день в жизни. Обида и злость до сих пор давили на Женю, заставляя сильно хмуриться даже в расслабленном состоянии. Было невероятно обидно, что удача отвернулась от него и, видимо, показала парню фак через спину. 

В таком взвинченном состоянии он мог сорваться на первого встречного. И, как на зло, ему встретилась самая не подходящая для такого состояния персона. В одном из самых тёмных переулков Женя столкнулся плечом с гопническим видом. Фигура была облачена в спортивный костюм фирмы Adidas, концы штанины были завернуты в носки. 

Персона не смогла оставить такое отношение к ней безнаказанно, поэтому тут повернулась к обидчику и прижала к стенке, начиная словесное нападение. 

\- У тя чё, проблемы, пацан? - грубо спросил гопник такой интонацией, что можно было легко догадаться об его незаинтересованности в ответе на поставленный вопрос. 

В любой другой день Женя бы просто извинился, чтобы избежать конфликта, но настроения у него для этого было неподходящее. Поэтому парень набычился, сильнее свёл брови к переносице, принимая более агрессивный и пугающий вид, и так же грубо сказал: 

\- Нет! Это у тебя проблемы! 

Гопник, видимо, разозлился сильнее. Он схватил Женю за куртку и собирался было встряхнуть его, стукая об стену, но в те же секунду остановился. Парень заметил, что глаза гопника начали блестеть от влаги, а его лицо приняло выражение вселенской обиды. Гопник уткнулся в куртку Жени и начал плакать, всхлипывая и что-то бормоча. Только спустя минуту гопник всё же решил объяснить этот неожиданный порыв несколькими словами:

\- Да! У меня проблемы! 

Дезориентированный Женя не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем сказать растерянным голосом: 

\- Тогда, может, расскажешь мне об этом? - и утешающе приобнять гопника. 

\- Х-хорошо. - успокоившись и вытерев слёзы с щёк, согласился тот. 

Вскоре гопник был усажен Женей на самую сухую часть бордюра. Парень сел рядом с ним, держа в дружеском жесте за плечи. 

\- Рассказывай. - кивнул гопнику студент, ощущая себя при этом профессиональным психологом. 

\- Короче, мамка ваще задолбала! - начал жаловаться гопник, выливая всю душу Жене. - Вечно ей чёт не нравится! То сиги отбирает, то зубрить заставляет! Бесит! А отчим! Он мне не отец, чё тогда указывает?! Уже в печёнке у меня сидит! И своих пьяных дружков приводит! Из-за него мамка на меня орёт! И Ленка! Она тоже! Взяла, кинула меня! - на глаза вновь навернулись слёзы. 

\- Ты знаешь, почему она тебя бросила? - задал встречный вопрос Женя. 

\- Да дура, потому что! - гневно высказался гопник. - А я её всегда защищал! И на свиданки водил! А она! Кинула! 

\- Слушай, - сказал Женя, вспомнив, что так и не узнал имя собеседника. - если она тебя бросила, то не достойна она тебя. Ты себе другую девушку найдёшь, в сто раз лучше! - подбодрял его парень. - А с отчимом можно поговорить! Или от родителей переехать, как я, например. 

\- А куда? Работы у меня нет, денег только на сигареты хватает. - мрачно аргументировал гопник. 

\- Может, тогда ко мне переедешь? У меня квартира двухкомнатная. Я ещё могу помочь работу найти. Можно потом вместе за квартиру платить. 

\- Правда? - спросил гопник неверяще, посмотрев в глаза Жене. 

\- Правда. Я давно думал о соседе, но все мои друзья давно уехали в другие города, а с однокурсниками у меня дружеские отношения не сложились. - это была полная правда. Жене уже надоело жить в полном одиночестве и каждый день приходить после учёбы или работы в совершенно пустую и безжизненную квартиру. 

\- И чё, ты мне, совершенно незнакомому человеку, предлагаешь к тебе на хату переехать? 

\- Ну да. - улыбнувшись, подтвердил Женя. 

\- Спасибо, мужик! - гопник схватил руку Жени и активно затряс. - Саша! 

\- Что? - не понял студент. 

\- Меня Саша зовут! 

\- Меня Женя. 

\- Спасибо, Женя! Вот прям, помог! - не умело высказал свою благодарность Саня. - Из тебя бы зачётный психолог получился бы! 

\- Это вряд ли. - отрицательно замахал руками парень. - Из меня психолог вышел бы просто отвратительный. Мне, скорее, самому он нужен. Я больше на историю акцентируюсь. 

\- Ты историк? 

\- Да. На третьем курсе учусь. 

Парни уже встали с бордюра и шли к квартире Жени, ведя дружескую безобидную беседу. Парень отметил, что этот Саша не такой уж и плохой парень. Да, немного грубый. Но всё же хороший, хоть его внешний вид этого не показывал. Может, Жене удастся решить его проблемы, даже если они такие же мелкие, как и его собственные. Но это потом. Сейчас же можно немного расслабится после такого ужасного дня.


End file.
